


inspiritus.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Friendship, a commission piece, spoilers for end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: “…Your spirit is intriguing. It has the ability to garner hope in others.”





	inspiritus.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chardes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chardes/gifts).



> A piece commissioned by my lovely friend catty~ I hope you enjoy this cute, inspiration fic of your two favs!

Mere hours have passed since the army’s departure from Brass Castle back to headquarters. An upheaval of old ways and the beginning of true comradery has invigorated the masses. The atmosphere is lively, sparked with the daring possibility of being able to find a means to ending this war.

Thomas can’t help but smile to himself while walking throughout the castle. Seeing so many people occupying the grounds and showing radiant smiles makes all the hurdles initially faced more than worth it.

It’s as he exits into the main courtyard that the liveliness is at an all-time high. Cecile remains ever-vigilant at her post. The lottery stand is immensely crowded from the large pot of winnings that no one has laid claim to. Although his initial mission of making Budehec Castle prosper in an economic sense has been fulfilled, the real victory is seeing so many different people come together for a common cause.

The very idea that his castle is able to play a central role in that makes him feel _proud_.

“Excuse me, Thomas is it? I hear you are this castle’s master?”

A voice polite in tone pulls him from his reverie. Turning to see the young-faced bishop clad in blue, Thomas immediately gives a proper greeting in return.

“Hello yes that would be me.”

“I wanted to extend my gratitude for allowing myself and Dios to take refuge here, as well as my army.”

“It’s no trouble at all, I’m more than happy to help in any way I can.”

Sasarai gives a warm smile, hazel eyes roaming the citizens scattered about the courtyard.

“You’ve gathered quite an array of people here. I’m impressed.”

“Yes well I’ve always had help, and Lady Lucia was kind enough to lease the land to us. Without her and many others none of this would’ve been possible.”

In comparison to mere months ago when nothing but chaos and rebellion blanketed the Grasslands and beyond, Thomas would gladly have gone through all the hardships again to ensure his castle would be open for anyone else in need.

“You should learn to take credit where credit is due.”

 “Ah I suppose…I do what I can. I’m not able to really contribute aside from this. In comparison to others, like Lady Chris, Sir Geddoe, and Hugo who are all incredibly talented – I am but a simple master of a castle. They’re the real heroes.”

“Strength isn’t everything. You would be surprised how many individuals are able to change the world in more ways than just wielding a sword. In fact, you remind me of someone from the past. Perhaps not the exact same but…”

Only having actually seen the young man a handful of times on the battlefield, that had been the only glimpse needed all those years ago to affirm that the young leader of the City-State was someone who could join people’s hearts together in such a magnificent way.

“…Your spirit is intriguing. It has the ability to garner hope in others.”

Such a high compliment from Sasarai seemingly catches the castle master off-guard. For a moment he’s simply stunned into quiet, words replaying as if to commit to memory.

In his life thus far, family hadn’t necessarily been a very stable or present support structure for him. Being praised at all is still something he’s adjusting to.

“Why th-thank you for that Bishop Sasarai, you are too kind.” A quick bow is made to further show his gratitude to the bishop. “I’m sure you too have the ability to do many great things and probably already have.”

“Perhaps…I’m also still searching for ways on how to do that though.”

Lately so many things revolving around his past, Luc, and the rune that had been permanently etched onto his right hand until recently – all of it had begun to overwhelm him in a way. The unending questions and secrets that continuously revealed themselves in dire moments, it all felt to be what tied him to his twin.

It also felt to be one of the things holding him back from truly finding himself outside of all this.

Beholding Thomas exhibiting such a humble, genuine spirit makes him remember that hope exists. Perhaps one day he can strive to find his purpose, one that is beyond simply being ordained on a pre-set path, caught in a maelstrom of discord and deceit.

Seeing how Sasarai becomes lost in his own thoughts leaves Thomas to simply listen to the passing breeze. Although the subtle flicker of unease that chases across the bishop’s features does not go unnoticed.

Attempting to dissuade the conversation to a more neutral topic, Thomas turns towards the stairs that lead down to another portion of the courtyard.

“Would you like to accompany me to the castle’s restaurant? I believe they’re serving a Matilda style dish this week.”

Having an invitation extended to him makes Sasarai realize how he’s not eaten since earlier that morning. With the rune being forcibly taken from him, his entire body had still been undergoing the exhaustive changes of realigning back to functioning without that stream of power consistently flowing through him.

The rune alone could be tiresome at times, no matter how much he had managed to train himself to hone it after so many years.

Imagining having a decent meal would certainly aid in his body’s recuperation so he nods and follows after Thomas.

“Matilda style hm? I haven’t had that in years.”

Thomas seems to brighten up even more at the prospect of making their newfound companion comfortable. Acting as a host to any guests of the castle is a something he considers to be part of his job and also gives him great pleasure to do.

“Well come now, you must try some. Our chef is simply amazing, and she can certainly give you a recipe or two if you’re fond of cooking.”

Walking down the stone steps has them entering an area where they are instantly greeted by a pleasant aroma. Whatever it is smells delicious. It must be what has so many customers occupying the numerous tables.

As they take a seat just shy of a garden full of colorful flowers, the gentle breeze serves to calm the patrons even more. An upbeat melody carries over from the central square of the courtyard where the band is playing.

Sasarai has never experienced anything this peaceful in his entire life.

All of Harmonia is simply lavish with elegance and catered to beliefs of Hikusaak. Nothing as simple and meaningful as this would ever take place within the hallowed halls that he roamed.

Thomas takes a seat across from his guest, observing how Sasarai’s gaze still traces over the area.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. I’m still getting used to it.”

“It’s lovely. I’m envious in some ways.”

“Do you do things differently in Harmonia? Forgive me if I’m asking too much, I’ve never really had the chance to travel.”

The passing of his mother and then the refuting nature of his father hadn’t left him much choice in how he wanted to live his life. Although the mass of books they were acquiring by the day gave him the ability to read about distant lands, it would never compare to actually seeing them.

“Things are more…formal I suppose. If you have been to Zexen then it is quite similar. Outside of that the people of Harmonia aren’t always entirely civil with one another. Classes often clash.”

The explanation is minimal at best, only skimming the surface with the controversies that have remained ever-present in Harmonia for years.

“It’s not the best conversation topic for lunch.” Sasarai adds with a small smile.

“Funnily enough my father is one of the Zexen Council.”

This new bit of information makes the bishop raise a brow, listening intently at whatever Thomas chooses to divulge on the matter.

“I don’t really consider him a father really…I don’t even know if I could call him that.”

It had been something he’s still working on accepting, but the more he spoke on it the more it helped for him to be content with the notion that he had a new family. There would always be disagreements amongst people; however, he wanted to protect them all the same. This is his family now.

“I know that everyone has their own problems, whether it is within their kingdom, city, or village. I’d like to think that this moment in time is a respite from that, you know? Maybe even a step in the right direction towards something better for everyone.”

The awe-inspiring and warmth of such a statement bring Sasarai contentment. He nods in agreement, silently wishing for that very thing to come to pass in some way or another.

“Mm…let us hope for the best then shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Two halves of a greater whole, it is a terrible path destiny tries to compel them towards.

A harsh exhale is made amidst the defeat. The way a gaze that perfectly matches his own leers _down_ at him makes Sasarai loathe ever having been brought into this world for such a purpose. Knowing the truth of his brother has left his very being shaken, and it’s cascading over him in a suffocating way.

 “No!”

Seeing how Sasarai falls to one knee evokes something _dire_ within Thomas.

Fingers clutch at the small sword in his grasp, body instinctively moving to shield his comrade from the wind attacks that unceasingly threaten to destroy their true target. The young knight of the castle guard stands at his side to aid him in this conflict. Cecile emits just as much determination to fulfill her duty.

Luc persists in his advance, and still Thomas refuses to back down.

The very core of his beliefs has him stumbling forward, relying on the last bits of strength, and even then the simple remembrance of _why_ he even started this journey that led him here makes that strength feel renewed.

“I will never stop! I _will_ protect Bishop Sasarai!”

A vow echoes through the stone walls of the temple. It puts an end to the attacks for a moment, until the suddenness of another relief being overtaken has Luc scowling.

Even with the departure, Thomas’ worry isn’t entirely quelled until he’s able to lean down near Sasarai and examine him a little more closely.

“Are you badly hurt?”

“I’ll live. I must in order to stop him.”

With the aid of his comrades, Sasarai is able to rise to his feet, and approach the altar to reclaim the rune that has been embedded in him since birth.

The sense of completion is nice, though lingering sting of defeat _twice_ that leaves him faltering on his resolve in confronting Luc again. With the ritual close to taking place, they all have no choice now but to make for the main sanctum

Although just before they step through the archway to start on that path, Thomas stops the bishop with a light hold on his wrist.

“Please wait – I must say one thing before you go.”

Thomas ensures Sasarai meets his gaze. He can sense the unease lingering there, and it makes him know all the more that he needs to say this now. It could very well define how this battle ends.

“Do you remember what you told me before about being strong?”

Sasarai solemnly nods. How could he forget such an important conversation? Despite them having just met not long ago, he considers Thomas to be someone that he has a very unique bond of friendship with.

“Strength isn’t always being a hero. I don’t know everything about you and Luc but…I know you have a tie to him that no one else does. You must use that now as your strength.”

Gradually the hold on Sasarai’s wrist shifts down to his hand to grip on it reassuringly, brown eyes also speaking to the truth of his words.

“If you really meant what you said about me giving you hope, then please use that too. Just don’t forget that I believe in you, okay?”

For a moment the words hang in the air between them. It’s when Sasarai gives a firm grip on Thomas’ hand in return that he acknowledges the underlying support and confidence being placed in him.

“Thank you my friend.”

All that matters is putting an end to the destruction that his twin threatens to unleash upon these lands. As he follows the path to where Luc awaits, the once stifled resolve becomes an affirmation. In that moment he is simply Sasarai, no more and no less. The wisdom Thomas left him with resonates within, and he vows to protect him in return.

.

.

.

~ f i n .


End file.
